justaregularocfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabelle Foxx
Isabelle "Izzy" Foxx is a 24-year-old gray wolf from Regular Show. She appeared in the middle of Season 2 and has starred in it ever since. 'Appearance' She has long, wavy blonde hair with brown on the ends of her hair and two black pierced ears with silver hoop earrings in each ear and two black earring. She wears a blue shirt with a visible white tank-top and a gray hoodie. she wears jeans and black sneakers with untied shoelaces. She does her best to cover up the huge tattoo of the gang she had while living in the hood. It is seen that when there is a special occasion, she wears a short strapless dress. When at the pool or beach, she wears a blue strapless bikini with a skort as the bottom and her hair in a ponytail with dark sunglasses at times. She sometimes wears earflaps and an orange shirt stating "Wild Child", a green jacket wrapped around her wiast, baggy jeans, and big sneakers. 'History' She lived with Aunt Opal and Uncle Ron. She has a brother and a perky sister, only they're never shown. Her favorite is her older brother. It's unknown what happened to her parents, and she hates her aunt and uncle for no apparent reason. She ran out of the house as soon as possible, and lived in the hood for a while. She still carries her life lessons she earned from a gang that she once had. 'Personality' Izzy works part-time at the park only because she needs a place to stay. She is very lazy and loud, unable to hold herself back from telling people exactly what she feels about her. She is even lazier than Mordecai and Rigby and hogs the TV when she's at home and snacks on chips all day. The only time she isn't lazy is when she is doing rebellious things like throwing rocks at car alarms or vandalizing the men's restroom. She works half-time at a comic shop, only because she likes to make fun of the nerds that walk in. She's okay with Mordecai and Rigby, and they constantly ask her for advice she doesn't have. She always reads or slacks on both her jobs. 'Relationships' Mordecai and Rigby Two of the only friends she actually has. They seem to be annoyed when she works at the park on her shift, because she's even lazier than them and never takes life seriously. They are okay friends with her, and seem to really like her when she's on her comic shift, since she lets them get stuff for free against her boss's will. Drake Busch Izzy's boyfriend. Both love each other very much and try to keep each other happy. But not even Drake can keep Izzy caged in 'Trivia' *Her magazines that she reads, called Humans, are a parody of People magazines. *Her archenemy is Bella Wolfe from The Goths. *She has a bit of hatred for Margaret when she first met her, but began to bond with her in Season Three. *She has many wolf roots throughout the series, as growling and using her claws when angry, howling at Halloween, biting and scratching people, and eating more meat than vegetables. *She likes to play the sax. *Her favorite catchphrase is "Y'know, there's more to life than actually having one". *She says that sometimes she seems more like Mordecai and Rigby's babysitter more than their friend. *She LOVES playing video games. Category:Adults Category:Heros Category:Female